Beginnings
by assassi
Summary: The first time Genma really noticed Raido had been when Genma was still a chunin. He would never forget that–Raido and his teammates were just passing through the Gates, looking tired, filthy... Heroes, returning home... Genma/Raido. Yaoi. Fluff. One-shot


**A.N.** I don't know where that came from! I love those two, but I usually see Raido as the **seme,** and he's not a seme here...! Just... you know, how sometimes the story just writes itself and you just... help? Well... hope you guys like :)

**A.N. 2, after editing:** Now, dear FanFiction, I did remove the actual smutt, and according to your own Rules M-rated fics CAN contain "some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes". REALLY hope that editing works for you and you'll leave (me and) this story in peace.

Beginnings

People thought they had always been together. Like, Genma and Raido, period. Like, they'd known each other since the kindergarten. Which was of course, absurd – Raido was nearly four years older than Genma (three years and seven months).

No, they hadn't always been together. And all stories need a beginning.

The first time Genma really noticed Raido had been when Genma was a chunin. A sixteen years old boy. He was heading to a mission with his team, and Raido and his teammates were coming back. Raido had already been a jounin, of course. And his body bore the scars of this rank… on the fragile age of nineteen.

Genma would never forget that – Raido and his teammates were just passing through the Gates, looking tired, filthy, bloody stains still on their uniforms… and that indescribable aura of ultimate awesomeness all around them. Heroes, returning home.

The first two of the three men squad, still chunins, turned to the third one and one of them asked, very respectfully:

"Taichou, allow us to…"

"Go home, boys. I'll handle the reports", the third figure, a jounin, said, face lifting up. A face, scared on the right side, but otherwise looking wise and calm. The first two men bowed.

"Arigato, taichou!", one of them said and they walked away, passing near Genma's chunin team, so Genma could hear them talking to each other:

"Taichou is so cool!"

"I know, right? He only looks scary…"

"Scary?", one of Genma's teammates, who had also heard the other two chunins passing by, snorted. "That dude's just ugly!"

Genma turned to look at him.

"What did you say?", he asked quietly, almost menacingly. His teammate fidgeted.

"Oh, come on, Gen, did you not see his scars? His whole face is a mess!"

For a while Genma only regarded him with an ice-cold glare.

"Fool", he finally said, turning around and walking away. "A blind, worthless fool…"

Genma's teammate died on that mission. Somehow, he couldn't make himself regret the loss. He hadn't caused it – he had even tried to save the fool, but wasn't going to grieve too.

But, he had come close with the two chunins from "that guy's" team. Right, he didn't even know his name at first!

The two guys were Aoba and Sato. And they liked drinking sake in a good company. That was enough for Genma in the beginning.

"Say, guys, who was that big guy you were coming back with two weeks ago?"

"With the scar? This is taichou, Namiashi Raidou. He's cool!", Sato sang happily, with a bit too glassy eyes.

"Yeah? How old is he?"

"Around 20 I think, maybe 19… Dunno… "

"Huh… And how did he get those scars?"

Sato and Aoba's faces turned serious.

"You don't know?", Aoba asked. "He's a tokubetsu. You know, those guys, who defend the Hokage? Well, that is what happened – he did his duty. Hokage sama's alive now, right?"

"Oh…", Genma only said. Aoba misunderstood that.

"Look, don't judge him by his looks. He's a good guy. He always covers your back on missions, doesn't look down you, just cause you're a chunin, explains, when it's needed, again - without any complains. He's cool."

"Yeah…", Genma said, maybe a bit too dreamily, then coughed and asked "so, how come I've never seen him around?", he nodded to the bar.

"Oh, taichou doesn't go out drinking. He's a… very closed person.", Sato said.

"I think he's a bit too… self-conscious. You know, because of the scars and all… He got them recently. They say it was the day before his eighteen birthday…", Aoba said.

"_How awful….",_ Genma thought, but said nothing.

More importantly, if Raido didn't drink how was he supposed to invite him out?

* * *

><p>Raido will always remember the day he got home, groceries bags in arms, hungry, tired, angry at the world, only to find an unknown man in his living room.<p>

"Go out on a date with me", the stranger said.

Raido wanted to ask many things: how the hell could this boy pass through Raido's security hand seals system; how the hell did he know who he was and where he lived…. Why on earth would he wanna go out with someone like Raido?

"And you are…?", Raido asked.

The stranger, the sexiest chunin Raido had ever seen, grinned.

"Shiranui Genma", he replied.

"Why?", Raido asked.

"Uuuhm, because mommy and daddy decided to name me like this?"

Despite all, Raido smiled a bit.

"Why do you wanna go out on a date with me?", he clarified.

"I like you", a simple answer.

Raido snorted. "Cut the bullshit, kid, you're in my home, uninvited, I'm pissed off and you're still alive. Start talkin'!"

"I wanna sleep with you", another simple, yet unbelievable answer.

"… It's not funny, kid…"

"Genma…", the kid reminded.

"You're pissing me off and I ain't in the mood for some brat to mock me!"

Genma pounced on him, silencing him with a deep, passionate kiss. At first Raido tried to step back, but Genma followed him, till Raido's back was against the door. He was pinned by the door by some unknown kid, with said kid's tongue in his mouth!

Like hell!

The groceries bags fell to the floor, Raido's arms went around the ki- Genma, and he returned the kiss just as passionately. Genma grinded their hips and their arousals and Raido moaned… Kami, it had been so long! He knew then, that he was lost, he was ready to beg for more…

Namiashi Raido, a tokubetsu jounin, was being molested by an unknown chunin in his own home!

"Bedroom…", Genma whispered hoarsely and that served as a cold shower for Raido. No, he couldn't… not before his very close ones, and certainly not before some kid…!

"I can't… Sorry, it was bad idea…"

"Raido…"

Ah, that voice! It was liquid sex, damn it! So.. fuckin' irresistible…

"I want you…"

"Why…? I can't… My body is… No, can't remove my clothes…"

"Let me see…"

"NO!", he pushed him away.

Some… unknown kid, he had just met!.? To see his scars…? NO!

Genma shuddered. The pain in this voice…

Ok… give before you take. Show before you see…

Genma slowly started removing his navy blue shirt.

"What are you doing!.?", Raido sounded scared.

"Giving myself to you…"

"Stop!", Raido's hands were on his own, stopping their movement.

"Genma, I don't even know you…"

"Isn't it easier that way?"

"You don't understand… I can't…"

"Raido… let me help you. Let me heal you… This isn't a game, I really want you…"

"Why would you? N-No…", but he didn't sound as convinced anymore…

"Shhh… come with me…"

Genma took Raido's hand and walked backwards into what he hoped was the bedroom. He had luck.

He gently laid Raido on the bed, then undressed himself to his boxers, quickly and silently, with Raido watching wide-eyed each of his movements. He crawled on the bed and straddled the shocked (but aroused, Genma noted) jounin.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Raido. Ok?, so don't fight me. Relax and I promise it'll be good…I'll make it good…"

"No… no, don't!..."

Raido's hands tried to stop Genma's, which were trying to unbutton his civilian shirt. Genma stopped for a second and gave him a serious look.

"Raido… if I knew you really didn't want it, I'd stop and leave. But I know you do want it. Badly. A certain bulge, that is now pocking my inner thigh, tells me so. You need me and I want you… Just relax and let this happen…"

He was right of course. Raido stopped fighting and simply looked to the left, avoiding Genma's eyes, with a face as if he was going to start crying. Genma vowed to take care of that.

The first button was undone. Raido took a deep breath. The second was unbuttoned. Raido closed his eyes…

Finally all of the buttons were undone and Raido laid under him, looking fragile and defenseless, embarrassed,… scared. His eyes were still closed.

The scars went from his neck and shoulder to his first couple of ribs. They looked healed, but bore that trace of hate, of desire not to hurt, but kill.

"Does… Does it hurt?", Genma asked slowly.

A pause.

"… Not anymore. Sometimes, only when I have nightmares… Doctors said it was psychosomatic", Raido answered quietly, eyes still averted to the side, not meeting Genma's, his cheeks flushed…

"Raido. … Raido, look at me.", Genma insisted.

Uncertain eyes met his own, hesitantly. As if waiting for the sentence. Genma smiled softly.

"Tell me… what do you see, looking at your own reflection?"

Raido gulped, eyes – once again avoiding Genma's. "Scars. Marred skin. Failure.", he said.

Genma shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "Wanna know what I see? Bravery. Accomplished duty… And then I no longer see the scars… I see your body. Those muscles.."

A warm palm ran down Raido's chest, making him inhale sharply.

"You can feel it, right? Is it good, Raido? Do I feel good on you?"

"Yeah…"

"I asked you if you wanted to know what I see. I see a sexy body. And it makes me hard…", Genma moved his hips again, grinding his arousal in Raido's. Raido bit his lip. "Can you feel how hard I am, Raido?"

"Yes…"

"How does this make you feel?"

"Happy…"

"And?"

"…"

"Do you want me, Raido?"

"Yeaaahh….!", a wanton moan Raido could no longer keep from escaping.

"How do you want me?"

"…"

"Top or bottom?", Genma paraphrased.

"… been both…", Raido all but whispered.

"How long since you… "

"… S-Since the accident… I… a year and half…"

"I'm on the bottom tonight then."

"N-No…! I… Can you… J-just tonight…. Genma?"

Genma smiled softy and gently ran a hand on Raido's face. Raido closed his eyes with pleasure and shame.

"Sure, babe… My beautiful Raido…"

Raido shuddered from the possessiveness in this voice. _His_ Raido… He belonged to someone...

And still… Not quite yet.

"Raido, I'll ask you again – are you sure you want this?"

"Yes", he had never been more sure in his life!

"I'll have to prepare you then. Do you have any… Cuz, you know, I really came here with the purest intentions of inviting you on a date, I didn't come all prepared!..."

Raido couldn't help it – he laughed, heartily, for the first time in a very long time, then calmed down and looked at the amazing creature, straddling him.

"Top drawer, under my underwear", he smiled.

Genma grinned, with typical teen enthusiasm, and reached for said drawer.

"My, my, Raido, is this lace I'm seeing here?"

"… S-Shut up…", Raido's cheeks turned pink.

"Only if you wear it for me!", Genma grinned even wider.

Raido didn't respond, his cheeks turning even more red.

Genma finally pulled out the small tube and grinned once again.

"Banana scented?"

Raido wished he could hide under the sheets. This kid definitely knew how to embarrass him!

Genma bent down to whisper in his ear:

"I love bananas…", he dragged his hand down, over Raido's belt. "I'll have to remove that. And you'll have to cooperate a bit with the jeans."

***Censored part. Whole story - at AdultFanFiction. More info - in my profile here.***

"Genma…", Raido's lips whispered, over and over again.

"Yes, Raido… Yes, love…."

Love? _Him_? For… real?

"Genma!"

"Just a lil bit, Rai, stay with me…"

No, not Rai, not that, the other one…

"Stay with me, love…"

Yes…Oh, yes…

"Now!", Genma screamed.

"GENMAAAA!", Raido's world shattered.

…Too much, too good…

…

It was some time, before Raido recovered enough from his indescribable climax to feel his own tears on his face. Great, now the kid saw him crying too, was his first thought. But then again… Genma saw him in his greatest weakness and stayed with him…

Was still staying with him, holding him tight and placing soft kisses on his scarred side. Raido found he no longer flinched away and wondered if it was only because of the fact he was still tired, shattered with the best orgasm in his life… or was it because he already belonged to Genma and was so exposed to him, soul and body, that nothing was left to hide or be embarrassed from…

"Hey… do you… wanna take me too?", Genma suddenly asked.

"Hell, yeah!...But not tonight. I'm tired… It was too much…"

"I'm s-"

"No! Don't… I… Thank you…"

"My pleasure… So, how about that date?"

Raido chuckled.

"So, you still wanna date the freak?"

Suddenly Genma grabbed his head and stared angrily at him.

"You are not a freak! You… You're so beautiful! Can't you see!.?"

Raido just blinked, frowning a bit, then smiled slightly.

"How about sushi on Friday?"

Genma grinned. "Yeah… I'd like that… Oh, and Raido? Just say you know, if we stay together, like I plan to, this won't be "just tonight". You are mine, babe, just like I'm yours", he winked.

Raido smiled – a small, but genuine smile.

"Genma? Will you stay tonight?"

Genma grinned again. "No one can take me outta this bed!"

* * *

><p><em>Three years later…<em>

It seemed that, for their mutual happiness, still no one could take Genma out of Raido's bed. They lived together now, Genma and Raido. And no one dared to say a thing about that!

Genma stirred in said bed and opened his eyes, only to meet his lover's smiling ones.

"Hey", Genma smiled back. "What's wrong; what are you thinking about?"

"You", Raido grinned.

"Me? But I'm here", Genma yawned.

Raido grinned wider and nodded. "Thank you for this", he said, bending down for a kiss.

Genma snorted. "Weirdo", he chuckled, returning the gentle kiss.

Raido chuckled as well. "I wasn't the weirdo who appeared in the apartment of a jounin I barely knew to ask him for date, and then have my wicked way with him…"

"I didn't hear you complaining…", Genma faked a pout.

"I still don't!", Raido grinned and kissed him again. "Happy anniversary, love."

"Happy anniversary, koibito…", Genma sighed happily, snuggling closer.

A.N. So...? *waiting for the sentence* REVIEW!


End file.
